1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding device, and more particularly to a folding device of a scooter.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional folding device of a scooter in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 comprises connector (60) upwardly extending from a front portion of a platform (6) of the scooter and a pivot seat (610) extending from a lower portion of a stand (61) of the scooter.
The connector (60) and the pivot seat (610) are pivotally connected to each other. The connector (60) includes two plates (not numbered) parallel an axis of the platform (6) and corresponding to each other. Each plate of the connector (60) includes a curved side having two opposite ends each having an indentation (601) defined therein.
The pivot seat (610) is rotatable relative to the connector (60). The pivot seat (610) includes two side plates (not numbered) respectively slidably abutting a corresponding one of the two plates of the connector (60). A slot (611) is defined in each of the two side plates of the pivot seat (610). Each slot (611) corresponds to the curved side and the indentation (601) of each of the two plates of the connector (60). A locking pin (612) extends through the pivot seat (610) via the slots (611) defined therein and is selectively received in a corresponding one of the two indentations (601) of each of the two plates of the connector (60) to hold the pivot seat (610) in place relative to the connector (60). A knob (613) is movably mounted on the pivot seat (610) for selectively pulling the locking pin (612). Consequently, the pivot seat (610) is in a free condition when the locking pin (612) is outwardly pulled and disengaged from the indentation (601) of each of the two plate of the connector (60). As a result, the user can easily fold the scooter for being easily carried and stored.
However, the two plate of the connector (60) are separated from each other so that a passage is formed therebetween. It is dangerous when the user's fingers within the two plates of the connector (60) during folding the scooter.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional folding device of a scooter.